Die Lustigen zitate aus HP 1 bis 6
by Sharly-17
Summary: Die Lustigen zitate von HP 1 bis 6
1. Chapter 1

LUSTIGE ZITATE AUS TEIL 1 VON HARRY POTTER

S. 16  
»Sie schmeicheln mir«, sagte Dumbledore leise. »Voldemort hatte Kräfte, die ich nie besitzen werde.«  
(Prof. McGonagall) »Nur weil Sie zu -ja - nobel sind, um sie einzusetzen.«  
»Ein Glück, dass es dunkel ist. So rot bin ich nicht mehr geworden, seit Madam Pomfrey mir gesagt hat, ihr gefielen meine neuen Ohrenschützer.«

S. 20f  
(Prof. Dumbledore) »Narben können recht nützlich sein. Ich selbst habe eine oberhalb des linken Knies, und die ist ein tadelloser Plan der Londoner UBahn.«

S. 27f  
Tante Petunia sagte oft, dass Dudley aussehe wie ein kleiner Engel - Harry sagte oft, Dudley sehe aus wie ein Schwein mit Perücke.

S. 40  
Er (Harry) trat näher, um sich die Sache anzusehen. In dem grauen Wasser der Schüssel schwamm etwas, das aussah wie ein Bündel schmutziger Lumpen.  
»Was ist das denn?«, fragte er Tante Petunia. Sie kniff die Lippen zusammen, wie immer, wenn er eine Frage zu stellen wagte.  
»Deine neue Schuluniform«, sagte sie.  
Harry warf noch einen Blick in die Schüssel. »Aha«, sagte er, »ich wusste nicht, dass sie so nass sein muss.«

S. 57  
(Hagrid) »Dein großer Pudding von einem Sohn muss nicht mehr gemästet werden, Dursley, keine Panik.«

S. 100  
(Onkel Vernon) »Komische Art, zu einer Zaubererschule zu kommen, mit dem Zug. Die fliegenden Teppiche haben wohl alle Löcher, was?«

S. 118  
(Ron über Hermine) »Egal in welches Haus ich komme, Hauptsache, die ist woanders.«

S. 128  
Noch nie war er (Harry) so nervös gewesen. Selbst damals nicht, als er einen blauen Brief zu den Dursleys heimbringen musste in dem es hieß er habe auf unbekannte Weise die Perücke seines Lehrers blau gefärbt.

S. 159  
Harry hatte Ron dabei erwischt, wie er vor Deans Poster von dessen Lieblingsfußballmannschaft stand und die Spieler anfeuerte, sich doch endlich zu bewegen.

S. 169  
»Was ist ein Zaubererduell?«, fragte Harry. »Und was soll das heißen, du bist mein Sekundant?«  
»Naja, ein Sekundant ist dazu da, um deine Angelegenheiten zu regeln, falls du stirbst«, sagte Ron lässig ...

S. 178  
(Hermine) »Ich hoffe, ihr seid zufrieden mit euch. Wir hätten alle sterben können - oder noch schlimmer, von der Schule verwiesen werden. Und jetzt, wenn es euch nichts ausmacht, gehe ich zu Bett.«

S. 198  
... und Harry wusste nicht, was schlimmer war - die Leute, die ihm sagten, er würde ein glänzender Spieler sein, oder die Leute, die ankündigten, sie würden mit einer Matratze auf dem Spielfeld herumlaufen.

S. 241  
(Harry) »... Ich werds ihnen zeigen...das wird ihnen das grinsen vom Gesicht wischen, wenn wir gewinnen.«  
»Solange wir dich nicht vom Spielfeld wischen müssen«, sagte Hermine.

S. 257  
(Hagrid) »Er kennt mich jetzt schon ganz gut, seht mal her. Norbert! Norbert! Wo ist die Mammi?«  
»Er hat nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank«, murmelte Ron in Harrys Ohr.

S. 261  
(Hagrid) »Und ich hab ihm seinen Teddybären eingepackt, falls er sich einsam fühlt.« Aus dem Korb drang ein schauerliches Geräusch und Harry kam es so vor, als ob dem Teddybären gerade der Kopf abgerissen würde.

S. 301  
»Teufelsschlinge, Teufelsschlinge...was hat Professor Sprout gesagt? - Sie mag das Dunkle und Feuchte - "  
»Dann mach Feuer!", ächzte Harry.  
»Ja - natürlich - aber hier gibt es kein Holz!", schrie Hermine händeringend.  
»BIST DU VERRÜCKT GEWORDEN?", brüllte Ron. "BIST DU NUN EINE HEXE ODER NICHT?"  
»Ach ja!", sagte Hermine ...

S. 321  
(Dumbledore) »Was unten in den Kerkern zwischen dir und Professor Quirell geschehen ist, ist zwar vollkommen geheim, doch natürlich weiß es die ganze Schule."

S. 326  
»... Ah! Bertie Botts Bohnen jeder Geschmacksrichtung! In meiner Jugend hatte ich leider das Pech, auf eine zu stoßen, die nach Erbrochenem schmeckte, und ich fürchte, seither habe ich meine Schwäche für sie verloren - aber ich denke, mit einer kleinen Toffee-Bohne bin ich auf der sicheren Seite, meinst du nicht?«  
Lächelnd schob er sich die goldbraune Bohne in den Mund. Kurz darauf würgte er sie wieder hervor: »Meine Güte! Ohrenschmalz!«


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry Potter und die Kammer des Schreckens**

**S. 13**  
»Ich weiß, was heute für ein Tag ist«, wiederholte Dudley und rückte ihm ganz nah auf den Leib.  
»Gut gemacht«, sagte Harry, »hast also endlich die Wochentage auswendig gelernt?«

**S. 44**  
»Deine Söhne haben den Wagen heute nacht zu Harrys Haus geflogen und wieder zurück!«, rief Mrs Weasley. »Was sagst du dazu?«  
»Habt ihr wirklich?«, fragte Mr Weasley begeistert. »Ist alles gut gegangen?«

**S. 51**  
(Harry) »Mit der U-Bahn -«  
»Tatsächlich?«, sagte Mr Weasley neugierig. »Gab es Trolltreppen?«

**S. 81f**  
»Vielleicht ist er (Snape) krank!«, sagte Ron hoffnungsvoll.  
»Vielleicht hat er gekündigt«, entgegnete Harry, »weil er wieder nicht Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste unterrichten darf!«  
»Oder sie haben ihn rausgeschmissen!«, meinte Ron begeistert. »Immerhin kann ihn ja keiner ausstehen -«  
»Oder vielleicht«, sagte eine eisige Stimme direkt hinter ihnen, »wartet er darauf, von euch zu hören, warum ihr nicht mit dem Schulzug gekommen seid.«

**S. 94**  
(Lockhart) »Harry! Ich wollte kurz mit ihnen sprechen. Sie haben doch nichts dagegen, wenn er ein paar Minuten später kommt, nicht wahr, Professor Sprout?« Nach Professor Sprouts Stirnrunzeln zu schließen, hatte sie eine ganze Menge dagegen, doch Lockhart sagte »Wunderbar«, und schlug ihr die Gewächshaustür vor der Nase zu.

**S. 95**  
(Lockhart) »... Immerhin haben schon einige Leute von ihnen gehört, oder? Diese ganze Geschichte mit Jenem, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf!« ... »Ich weiß, dass ist nichts gegen meine Auszeichnungen - fünfmal in Folge den Charmantestes-Lächeln-Preis der Hexenwoche gewonnen - doch es ist ein Anfang, Harry, ein Anfang.«

**S. 103f**  
(Ron) »... Kannst nur beten, dass Creevey nicht Ginny über den Weg läuft, die würden auf der Stelle einen Harry-Potter-Fanclub gründen.«

**S. 111**  
Harry wusste nicht, wie er ihn (Colin Creevey) loswerden konnte. Es war, als hätte er einen äußerst redseligen Schatten.

**S. 113**  
»So«, sagte Wood endlich ... »ist alles klar? Noch Fragen?«  
»Ich hab eine Frage, Oliver«, sagte der aus dem Schlaf hochgeschreckte George. »Warum hast du uns das nicht gestern erzählt, als wir wach waren?«

**S. 166**  
(Hermine) »Natürlich ist es schwierig. Und gefährlich, sehr gefährlich. Wir würden wahrscheinlich so um die fünfzig Schulregeln brechen, fürchte ich-«  
»Wenn du irgendwann mal Lust haben solltest, uns das näher zu erklären, vielleicht in einem Monat oder so, dann sag einfach Bescheid?«, sagte Ron irritiert.

**S. 167**  
(Hermine) »Snape hat es neulich im Unterricht erwähnt-«  
»Glaubst du, wir haben in Zaubertränke nichts Besseres zu tun als Snape zuzuhören?«, murrte Ron.

**S. 169**  
... und zückte einen riesigen Pfauenfederhalter. »Ja, hübsch, nicht wahr?«, sagte er (Lockhart), Rons empörten Blick missdeutend, »ich benutz ihn normalerweise nur, um Bücher zu signieren.«

**S. 171**  
(Ron zu Hermine) »Wir holen dir noch ein Autogramm, Lockhart unterschreibt ja alles, wenn es lang genug still steht.«

**S. 172**  
»Wie bitte?«, sagte Ron schockiert, »was meinst du damit, ein Stück von dem, in den wir uns verwandeln? Ich trinke nichts mit Crabbes Zehennägeln drin-«

**S. 172f**  
»Hätte nie gedacht, dass ich den Tag erleben würde, an dem du uns dazu überredest, die Regeln zu brechen«, sagte Ron. »Na gut, wir machen mit. Aber keine Zehennägel, ist das klar?« 

**S. 174**  
(Oliver Wood) »Es liegt an dir, Harry, ihnen zu zeigen, dass ein Sucher etwas mehr haben muss als einen reichen Vater. Schnapp dir diesen Schnatz, bevor es Malfoy tut, oder stirb bei dem Versuch, Harry, denn wir müssen heute unbedingt gewinnen.«  
»Kein Erwartungsdruck also, Harry«, sagte Fred und zwinkerte ihm zu.

**S. 192**  
(Ron) »Also hat Dobby uns den Zug verpassen lassen und deinen Arm gebrochen...« Er schüttelte den Kopf, »Weißt du was, Harry? Wenn er nicht aufhört, dein Leben retten zu wollen, bringt er dich sicher noch um.«

**S. 351**  
»Ginny, wobei hast du Percy eigentlich erwischt, was solltest du niemandem erzählen?«  
»Ach, das«, sagte Ginny kichernd. »Na ja, Percy hat eine Freundin.«  
Fred ließ einen Stapel Bücher auf Georges Kopf fallen.  
»Was?«  
»Es ist diese Vertrauensschülerin der Ravenclaws, Penelope Clearwater«, sagte Ginny.  
... Aber ihr zieht ihn doch damit jetzt nicht auf, oder?«, fügte sie besorgt hinzu.  
»Fiele mir nicht im Traum ein«, sagte Fred, der aussah, als wäre sein Geburtstag vorverlegt worden.  
»Ganz bestimmt nicht«, sagte George wiehernd.


	3. Chapter 3

**Harry Potter und der Gefangene von Askaban**

**S. 67f**  
»Harry. Wie schön dich zu sehen.«  
»Hallo, Percy«, sagte Harry und mühte sich, nicht zu lachen.  
»Ich hoffe, dir geht's gut?«, sagte Percy pompös und schüttelte ihm die Hand. Es war, als ob Harry einem Bürgermeister vorgestellt würde.  
»Sehr gut, danke.«  
»Harry!«, sagte Fred, schob Percy mit dem Ellbogen aus dem Weg und verbeugte sich tief, »Einfach toll dich zu sehen, alter Junge.«  
»Großartig«, sagte George, stieß Fred beiseite und ergriff seinerseits Harrys Hand. »Absolut umwerfend.«  
Percy runzelte die Stirn.  
»Das reicht jetzt«, sagte Mrs Weasley.  
»Mum!«, sagte Fred, als ob er sie just in diesem Augenblick erkannt hätte, und packte ihre Hand: »Einfach unglaublich dich zu sehen.«

**S. 69**  
»Das Ministerium stellt ein paar Autos zur Verfügung«, sagte Mr. Weasley.  
Alle hoben die Köpfe und sahen ihn an.  
»Warum?«, fragte Percy neugierig.  
»Wegen dir, Percy«, sagte George mit ernster Miene. »Und auf die Kühler stecken sie kleine Wimpel mit G. A., drauf,«  
»- für Gewaltiger Angeber«, sagte Fred.  
Alle außer Percy und Mrs. Weasley prusteten in ihren Nachtisch.

**S. 73**  
Fred und George kauerten im dunklen Flur und krümmten sich vor Lachen, während sie Percy lauschten, der drinnen das Zimmer auf der Suche nach dem Abzeichen auseinander nahm.  
»Wir haben es«, flüsterte Fred Harry zu. »Wir haben es ein wenig überarbeitet.«  
»Großsprecher« hieß es jetzt auf der Plakette.

**S. 147**  
»Er (Remus Lupin) scheint ein sehr guter Lehrer zu sein«, sagte Hermine anerkennend. »Aber ich wünschte, ich wäre auch mal drangekommen mit diesem Irrwicht.«  
»Was wäre er für dich gewesen?«, sagte Ron glucksend.  
»Eine Hausaufgabe, für die du nur neun von zehn möglichen Punkten bekommen hättest?«

**S. 235**  
»Ich glaube nicht, dass einer von euch gerade jetzt mit diesem Besen fliegen sollte!«, sagte Hermine schrill.  
Harry und Ron starrten sie an. »Was, glaubst du, soll Harry damit anfangen - den Boden fegen?«, sagte Ron.

**S. 439**  
»... War das - war das eine echte Vorhersage?«  
Dumbledore schien milde beeindruckt.  
»Weißt du, Harry, ich glaube, das könnte sein«, sagte er nachdenklich. »Wer hätte das gedacht? Damit steigt die Zahl ihrer wahren Vorhersagen auf zwei. Ich sollte ihr eine Gehaltserhöhung anbieten...«


	4. Chapter 4

**Harry Potter und der Feuerkelch**

**S. 42**  
(Ron in einem Brief an Harry) Percy hat angefangen zu arbeiten - in der Abteilung für Internationale Magische Zusammenarbeit. Sag kein Wort über andere Länder, solange du hier bist, wenn du dich nicht zu Tode langweilen willst.

**S. 62**  
»Ähm - warum nennst du diese Eule Pig?«, fragte Harry. »Weil Ron doof ist«, warf Ginny ein. »Sein richtiger Name ist nämlich Pigwidgeon.«  
»Ja, und das ist überhaupt kein doofer Name«, sagte Ron trocken.

**S. 90**  
»Zieh sie doch an, Archie, ich bitte dich, so kannst du doch nicht rumlaufen, der Muggel am Tor wird schon ziemlich misstrauisch -«  
»Das hab ich in einem Muggelladen gekauft«, sagte der alte Zauberer stur. »Muggel tragen so was auch.«  
»Muggelfrauen, Archie, nicht die -männer, die tragen so was«, sagte der Ministeriumszauberer und fuchtelte mit der Nadelstreifenhose vor Archies Nase herum.  
"Die zieh ich nicht an«, sagte der alte Archie entrüstet. »Ich mag'n frisches Lüftchen untenrum, danke.«

**S.96**  
»Mr Crouch?«, sagte Percy, und mit einem Schlag belebte sich seine missbilligende Miene und er hechelte geradezu vor Aufregung. »Er spricht über zweihundert Sprachen! Nixisch und Beamtenchinesisch und Troll...«  
»Jeder kann Troll«, sagte Fred geringschätzig, »man muss nur fuchteln und grunzen.«

**S. 248**  
»Du magst ihn (Cedric Diggory) doch nur, weil er hübsch ist«, sagte Ron spöttisch.  
»Entschuldige mal, ich mag niemanden, nur weil er hübsch ist!«, sagte Hermine entrüstet.  
Ron ließ ein falsches Hüsteln hören, das merkwürdigerweise wie »Lockhart!« klang.

**S. 382**  
(Hermine) »Harry hat einen langen Weg vor sich, bis er dieses Turnier abschließen kann«, sagte sie ernst. »Wenn das die erste Aufgabe war, möchte ich lieber nicht daran denken, was das nächste Mal drankommt.«  
»Immer ein aufmunterndes Wort auf den Lippen, nicht wahr, Hermine?«, sagte Ron. »Du und Professor Trelawney, ihr solltet euch mal zusammensetzen.«

**S. 402**  
»Natürlich, Percy würde für keinen arbeiten wollen, der Sinn für Humor hat«, sagte Ron und machte sich über ein Schoko-Eclair her. »Percy würde einen Witz nicht mal erkennen, wenn er nackt und mit Dobbys Teewärmer auf dem Kopf vor ihm herumtanzen würde.«

**S. 410**  
Nichts würde zum Beispiel Professor Binns davon abhalten, seine Aufzeichnungen über die Kobold-Aufstände durchzuwälzen - da Binns sich nicht einmal durch seinen eigenen Tod vom Unterricht hatte abhalten lassen, vermuteten sie, dass eine Kleinigkeit wie Weihnachten ihn auch nicht aus der Bahn werfen würde.

**S. 427**  
(Dobby) »... im Laden haben sie einen Fehler gemacht und Harry Potter zwei gleiche Socken gegeben!«  
»O nein, Harry, wie konnte dir das nur passieren!«, sagte Ron und grinste von seinem mit Packpapierknäueln übersäten Bett herüber.

**S. 439**  
Mad-Eye Moody tanzte einen äußerst unbeholfenen Twostep mit Professor Sinistra, die immer wieder nervös seinem Holzbein auswich.  
»Hübsche Socken, Potter«, knurrte Moody im Vorbeitanzen und starrte mit dem magischen Auge durch Harrys Umhang hindurch.  
»Oh - ja, Dobby, der Hauself, hat sie für mich gestrickt«, erwiderte Harry grinsend. 

**S. 440**  
»Heiß hier drin, nicht wahr?«, sagte Hermine und fächelte sich mit der Hand Luft zu. »Viktor holt uns eben was zu trinken.«  
Ron warf ihr einen vernichtenden Blick zu. »Viktor?«, sagte er. »Darfst du ihn noch nicht Vicky nennen?«

**S. 450**  
»Ich weiß nicht, wen die Maxime eigentlich täuschen will«, sagte Harry und sah hinüber zu ihr, die allein und mit sehr betrübter Miene am Richtertisch saß.  
»Wenn Hagrid ein Halbriese ist, dann ist sie es eindeutig auch. Von wegen große Knochen ... das Einzige, was größere Knochen hat als sie, ist ein Dinosaurier.«

**S. 469**  
»Jetzt sorgst du dich auch noch um die süßen kleinen Kobolde, nicht wahr?«, fragte Ron Hermine. »Willst du vielleicht so was wie BLÖK gründen? Befreit die Lümmelhaften Öden Kobolde?«

**S. 534f**  
(Ron) »Ich hab dir doch gesagt, du sollst diese Rita Kimmkorn nicht ärgern! Jetzt hat sie dich auf dem Kieker und macht aus dir so eine - eine Lebedame! «  
Hermines verblüffte Miene löste sich in schnaubendes Gelächter auf. »Lebedame?«, wiederholte sie, wandte sich Ron zu und zitterte verhalten kichernd.  
»So nennt es jedenfalls meine Mum«, murmelte Ron und wieder lief er um die Ohren herum rot an.


	5. Chapter 5

**Harry Potter und der Orden des Phönix**

**S. 12**  
(Onkel Vernon) »Was hast du unter unserem Fenster getrieben?«  
»Die Nachrichten gehört«, sagte Harry mit resignierter Stimme.  
Tante und Onkel tauschten empörte Blicke.  
»Die Nachrichten gehört! Schon wieder?«  
»Na ja, es gibt doch jeden Tag neue, oder?«

**S. 13**  
»Wir wissen, dass du irgendein krummes Ding vorhast«, sagte Tante Petunia.  
»Wir sind schließlich nicht blöde, verstehst du«, sagte Onkel Vernon.  
»Na, **das** ist ja mal 'ne Neuigkeit«, erwiderte Harry.

**S. 21**  
»Und wen hast du heute Abend verprügelt?«, fragte Harry und sein Grinsen verschwand. ...  
»Er (Mark Evans) hat's nicht anders gewollt«, schnarrte Dudley.  
»Ach ja?«  
»Ist frech geworden.«  
»Jaah? Hat er gesagt, du siehst aus wie ein Schwein, dem man beigebracht hat, auf den Hinterbeinen zu laufen? Das ist aber nicht frech, das ist die Wahrheit.«

**S. 23**  
(Harry) »Nachts bist du nicht so mutig, stimmt's?« höhnte Dudley. »Es ist Nacht, Duddymatz. So nennt man es nämlich, wenn es überall dunkel wird, wie jetzt.«

**S. 33**  
(Mundungus Fletcher) »Wa'n los, Figgy?«, sagte er und starrte abwechselnd Mrs Figg, Harry und Dudley an.  
»Nix mehr mit Undercover und so?«  
»Ich steck dich gleich _undercover_!«, schrie Mrs Figg.

**S. 58**  
Harry drehte sich langsam zu ihm um. Onkel Vernon trug seinen besten Anzug und eine mächtig blasierte Miene.  
»Wir gehen aus«, sagte er.  
»Wie bitte?«  
»Wir - das heißt deine Tante, Dudley und ich - wir gehen aus.«

**S. 64**  
»Sehr reinlich, nicht wahr, diese Muggel?«, sagte die Hexe namens Tonks, die sich mit großem Interesse in der Küche umsah. »Mein Dad ist ein Muggelstämmiger und er ist 'ne richtige alte Pottsau. Ist wohl ganz unterschiedlich, genau wie bei Zauberern?«

**S. 69**  
»Bestens«, sagte Lupin und blick auf, als Tonks und Harry eintraten. »Wir haben noch ungefähr eine Minute, denke ich. Vielleicht sollten wir raus in den Garten, damit wir bereit sind. Harry, ich lass einen Brief an Tante und Onkel hier, damit sie sich keine Sorgen -«  
»Tun sie sowieso nicht«, sagte Harry.  
»- dass du in Sicherheit bist -«  
»Das deprimiert sie nur.«  
»- und dass du sie nächsten Sommer wieder besuchst.«  
»Muss das sein?«  
Lupin lächelte, antwortete aber nicht.

**S. 101**  
»Setz dich Harry«, sagte Sirius. »Mundungus kennst du schon, oder?«  
Was Harry für einen Lumpenhaufen gehalten hatte, ließ einen langen grunzenden Schnarcher hören und schreckte dann aus dem Schlaf.  
»Jeman' mein' Namen genannt?«, murmelte Mundungus benommen. »Bin mit Sirius völlig einer Meinung...«

**S. 195**  
(Mrs Weasley) »Ich kann's nicht fassen! Ich glaub es nicht! Oh, Ron, wie wunderbar! Vertrauensschüler! Wie alle in der Familie!«  
»Und was sind Fred und ich, Nachbarn von nebenan?« sagte George beleidigt. ...

**S. 226**  
(Ron) »Ich lass Goyle Strafarbeiten schreiben, das macht ihn fertig, Schreiben hasst er nämlich«, sagte Ron launig. Er verzog das Gesicht, als würde er sich unter Qualen konzentrieren, grunzte mit tiefer Stimme wie Goyle und schrieb mit der Hand in die Luft. »Ich ... darf ... nicht ... aussehen ... wie ... ein ... Pavianpopo.«

**S. 302**  
»Die Hüte sind weg. Sieht so aus, als wollten die Hauselfen doch die Freiheit.«  
»Da wär ich mir nicht so sicher«, erwiderte Ron bissig.  
»Vielleicht zählen die gar nicht als Kleidung. Mir kamen sie gar nicht wie Hüte vor, eher wie wollene Blasen.«

**S. 374f**  
»... Ihre früheren Lehrer in diesem Fach mögen Ihnen mehr Narrenfreiheit eingeräumt haben, aber da keiner von ihnen - vielleicht mit Ausnahme Professor Quirrells, der sich zumindest auf altersgemäße Themen beschränkt zu haben scheint - eine Inspektion des Ministeriums bestanden hätte -«  
»Ja, Quirrell war ein toller Lehrer«, sagte Harry laut, »es gab nur den kleinen Nachteil, dass ihm Lord Voldemort hinten aus dem Kopf raushing.«  
Dann folgte eine Stille, so laut, wie Harry es kaum je gehört hatte.  
Dann -  
»Ich denke eine weitere Woche Nachsitzen würde Ihnen ganz gut tun, Mr Potter«, sagte Prof. Umbridge honigsüß.

**S. 538**  
»Und?«, sagte Ron schließlich und sah zu Harry auf. »Wie war's?«  
Harry überlegte kurz.  
»Nass«, sagte er ehrlich.  
Ron machte ein Geräusch, von dem schwer zu sagen war, ob es Jubel oder Ekel ausdrückte. »Weil sie geweint hat«, fuhr Harry mit schwerer Stimme fort.  
»Oh«, sagte Ron und sein Lächeln verblasste ein wenig.  
»Bist du so schlecht im Küssen?«

**S. 539**  
Dem Ende dieses Vortrags folgte ein leicht überraschtes Schweigen, dann sagte Ron: »Das kann doch ein Mensch nicht alles auf einmal fühlen, er würde ja explodieren.«  
»Nur weil du die Gefühlswelt eines Teelöffels hast, heißt das nicht, dass es uns allen so geht«, sagte Hermine gehässig und nahm ihre Feder wieder zur Hand.


	6. Chapter 6

**Harry Potter und der Halbblutprinz**

**S. 51f**  
»Wenn ich Ihre ungläubig verdutzte Miene richtig deute, hat Harry Ihnen nicht angekündigt, dass ich komme«, sagte Dumbledore freundlich. »Aber lassen Sie uns doch einfach annehmen, dass Sie mich herzlich in Ihr Haus eingeladen haben. ...«

**S. 90f**  
»Arthur, bist du das?«  
»Ja«, antwortete Mr Weasleys müde Stimme. »Aber das würde ich auch sagen, wenn ich ein Todesser wäre, Liebling. Stell mir die Frage!«  
»Oh, ehrlich gesagt ...«  
»Molly!«  
»Schon gut, schon gut … Was ist dein sehnlichster Wunsch?«  
»Herauszufinden, wie Flugzeuge in der Luft bleiben.«  
Mrs Weasley nickte und drehte den Türknauf, aber offenbar hielt ihn Mr Weasley auf der anderen Seite fest, denn die Tür wollte nicht aufgehen.  
»Molly! Zuerst muss ich dir deine Frage stellen!«  
»Arthur, wirklich, das ist doch albern ...«  
»Wie soll ich dich immer nennen, wenn wir beide allein sind?«  
Selbst beim schwachen Licht der Lampe konnte Harry sehen, dass Mrs Weasley knallrot geworden war; ihm selbst wurde plötzlich warm um die Ohren und im Genick, und er schlang hastig die Suppe hinunter und klapperte möglichst laut mit dem Löffel gegen die Schale.  
»Mollyröllchen«, flüsterte Mrs Weasley beschämt durch den Türspalt.  
»Korrekt«, sagte Mr Weasley. »Jetzt kannst du mich einlassen.«

**S. 167**  
(Der Fast Kopflose Nick:) »'Harry Potter weiß, dass er mir blind vertrauen kann', habe ich zu ihnen gesagt. 'Ich würde eher sterben als sein Vertrauen zu missbrauchen.'«  
»Das heißt nicht viel, wenn man bedenkt, dass Sie ja schon tot sind«, bemerkte Ron.  
»Du beweist wieder einmal das ganze Feingefühl einer stumpfen Axt«, sagte der Fast Kopflose Nick in beleidigtem Ton ...

**S. 168**  
Bill ... reichte Harry einen Beutel voller Geld über den Tisch.  
»Wo ist meins?«, wollte Ron sofort wissen, die Augen weit aufgerissen.  
»Das gehört doch Harry, Idiot«, sagte Bill.

**S. 169**  
(Snape hat den Posten als Lehrer für "Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste" bekommen.)  
»Also, einen Vorteil hat es«, sagte Harry grimmig. »Am Ende des Schuljahrs ist Snape weg.«  
»Was soll das heißen?«, fragte Ron.  
»Dieser Job ist verhext. Keiner hat es länger als ein Jahr geschafft ... Quirrell ist sogar dabei gestorben. Ich persönlich drück die Daumen, dass noch einer stirbt ...«  
»Harry!«, sagte Hermine schockiert und vorwurfsvoll.

**S. 183**  
»Habe ich Ihnen nicht gesagt, dass wir _ungesagte_ Zauber üben, Potter?«  
»Ja«, erwiderte Harry steif.  
»Ja, _Sir_«  
»Sie brauchen mich nicht 'Sir' zu nennen, Professor.«

**S. 195**  
(Ron:) »Slughorn hätte mir dieses Buch auch geben können, aber nein, ich krieg eins, in das nie jemand reingeschrieben hat. Höchstens _drübergekotzt_, so, wie Seite zweiundfünfzig aussieht ..«

**S. 220**  
Ungesagte Zauber wurden inzwischen vorausgesetzt ... Wenn Harry im Gemeinschaftsraum oder während der Mahlzeiten zu seinen Klassenkameraden hinübersah, bemerkte er des Öfteren, dass sie puterrot waren und die Gesichter verzogen, als hätten sie eine Überdosis Du-scheißt-nie-mehr eingenommen;

**S. 250**  
(Hermine:) »Ron, wo schaust du eigentlich die ganze Zeit hin?«  
»Nirgends«, sagte Ron und wandte hastig den Blick vom Tresen, aber Harry wusste, dass er immer versuchte, die kurvenreiche und attraktive Wirtin, Madam Rosmerta, auf sich aufmerksam zu machen ...  
»Ich vermute mal 'nirgends' ist im Hinterzimmer und holt gerade Feuerwhisky-Nachschub«, sagte Hermine giftig.

**S. 330**  
»_Ron!_«, sagte Mrs Weasley wütend. »Ich möchte nie wieder sehen, dass du ein Messer wirfst!«  
»In Ordnung«, sagte Ron, »ich lass es dich nie wieder sehen«, ergänzte er leise ...

**S. 340**  
Das winzige Fenster war vom Schnee fast völlig verdunkelt, und davor saß Ron kerzengerade im Bett und musterte etwas, das offenbar eine dicke Goldkette war.  
»Was ist das?«, fragte Harry.  
»Das ist von Lavender«, sagte Ron und klang empört. »Die kann doch nicht im Ernst glauben, dass ich das tragen ...«  
Harry sah genauer hin und lachte laut auf. In großen goldenen Buchstaben baumelten von der Kette die Worte »Mein Herzblatt«.  
»Nett«, sagte er. »Hat richtig Klasse. Du solltest das unbedingt vor Fred und George tragen.«  
»Wenn du es denen erzählst«, sagte Ron und schob das Halsband unter sein Kissen, damit es nicht mehr zu sehen war. »dann - dann - dann werd ich -«  
»Mich anstottern?« Harry grinste.

**S. 390**  
Sie wurden vorübergehend von Peeves angehalten, der eine Tür im vierten Stock blockiert hatte und sich weigerte, einen durchzulassen, wenn man nicht seine eigene Unterhose anzündete, aber Harry und Ron machten einfach kehrt und nahmen eine ihrer bewährten Abkürzungen. Fünf Minuten später kletterten sie durch das Porträtloch.Wie Harry gehofft hatte, war ihr Schlafsaal leer. Er riss seinen Koffer auf und fing an darin herumzuwühlen, während Ron ungeduldig zusah.Neville betrat den Schlafsaal. Er trug einen starken Geruch nach angesengtem Stoff herein und begann seinen Koffer nach einer frischen Unterhose zu durchwühlen.

**S. 453**  
»Wie schreibt man 'archaisch'?«, fragte Ron, der auf sein Pergament starrte und heftig seine Feder schüttelte. »A - R - S - C kann ja wohl nicht sein.«  
»Nein, allerdings nicht«, sagte Hermine und zog Rons Aufsatz zu sich her. »Und 'Orakel' fängt auch nicht mit O - R - G an. Was benutzt du da eigentlich für eine Feder?«  
»Eine von den Rechtschreibcheckern von Fred und George ... aber ich glaube, der Zauber lässt so langsam nach ...«

**S. 481**  
Lächelnd und strotzend vor Zuversicht stand er auf.  
»Ausgezeichnet«, sagte er. »Wirklich ausgezeichnet. Gut ... ich geh runter zu Hagrid.«  
»Was?«, riefen Ron und Hermine gleichzeitig mit entgeisterten Mienen.  
»Nein, Harry - du musst doch zu Slughorn gehen, weißt du nicht mehr?«, sagte Hermine.  
»Nein«, entgegnete Harry überzeugt. » Ich geh runter zu Hagrid, irgendwie sagt mir mein Gefühl, dass ich zu Hagrid gehen soll.«  
»Dein Gefühl sagt dir, dass du eine Riesenspinne beerdigen sollst?«, fragte Ron mit verdutzter Miene.  
»Jaah«, antwortete Harry und zog den Tarnumhang aus seiner Tasche. »Ich spüre, dass ich heute Abend dort hingehöre, wisst ihr, was ich meine?«  
»Nein«, sagten Ron und Hermine wie aus einem Munde und sahen nun eindeutig beunruhigt aus.  
»Das ist doch wirklich Felix Felicis, oder nicht?«, fragte Hermine beklommen und hielt das Fläschchen gegen das Licht. »Du hast nicht etwa doch ein anderes Fläschchen mit - ich weiß nicht -«  
»Wahnsinnsessenz?«, schlug Ron vor, als Harry sich seinen Tarnumhang über die Schultern schwang.

**S. 533**  
»Warum«, fragte Snape, »steht .. der Name 'Runald Waschlab' innen auf dem Buchdeckel?«  
Harry blieb fast das Herz stehen.  
»Das ist mein Spitzname«, sagte er.  
»Ihr Spitzname«, wiederholte Snape.  
»Jaah ... so nennen mich meine Freunde«, sagte Harry.  
»Ich weiß, was ein Spitzname ist«, erwiderte Snape.

**S. 540**  
»Eigentlich sollten die sich lieber über was anderes den Mund fusselig reden«, sagte Ginny, die auf dem Boden des Gemeinschaftsraums saß, sich gegen Harrys Beine lehnte und den _Tagespropheten_ las. »Drei Dementorenangriffe in einer Woche, und Romilda Vane fällt nichts Besseres ein, als mich zu fragen, ob es stimmt, dass du ein Hippogreif-Tattoo auf der Brust hast.«  
Ron und Hermine lachten lauthals. Harry beachtete sie nicht.  
»Was hast du ihr gesagt?«  
»Ich hab ihr gesagt, dass es ein Ungarischer Hornschwanz ist«, antwortete Ginny und blätterte lässig eine Seite der Zeitung um. »Das kommt machomäßiger.«  
»Danke«, sagte Harry grinsend. »Und hast du ihr auch erzählt, was Ron hat?«  
»Ja, einen Minimuff, aber ich hab nicht verraten, wo.«

**S. 654**  
Ron schien einen Moment mit sich zu ringen, dann sagte er laut zu Hermine: »Hör mal, lass mich zurückgehen und Percy eine reinhauen!«  
»Nein«, erwiderte sie entschieden und packte ihn am Arm.  
»Danach fühl ich mich besser!«  
Harry lachte.


End file.
